Megaman 11
Summary Megaman 11 id the first Megaman game in the Post-Inafune era. Story Some time has passed since Megaman has defeated Dr. Wily. During a dream Wily had, he was reminiscing a time where he and Dr. Light were working together to create helper robots, and Wily's idea of making robots stronger was rejected and they accepted Light's idea to have robots help humans. This gives Wily an idea. The next day at Dr. Light's lab, Wily crashes in and reverts all of Light's 8 helper robots into Robot Masters. Then, Megaman asks Light on what has gone wrong, and Light tells Megaman that Wily is at it again. By installing a new "double gear system" into Megaman, he sets off to stop Wily.....again. Game Modes New Game Begin a new game....pretty much self explanitory. Load Game Continue from where you left off in this mode. Options Adjust the volume and screen in this mode. Extra Modes Play the Challenges, view the leaderboard or even view at the profiles of the enemies and Robot Masters in this mode. Johnny's Review General Thoughts I will admit, I didn't actually believe it when the game was announced. Because I am a Megaman fan, I have to play it for myself. My review is below. Graphics The Graphics in this game are a mix of anime and 3-D which is a pretty good combination in this game. The backgrounds and the sprites are very well detailed and nicely done. There are a few incidents where it can look a bit flat, but it's too far in between to actually notice. '''Grade: '''A+ Music The game's soundtrack is also nicely done and fits the atmosphere of Megaman very nicely. Though it isn't the rock and roll style like it used to be, but it is still greatly done. '''Grade: '''A Sounds/Voice The game's sounds are also very well dine as they sound like in a Megaman game (just not the 8-bit kind) and it also sounds a bit futuristic as well which gives a nice fit for the game. Though, some of the voices in this game sound like it's either done half-heartedly or doesn't fit the character. Megaman's voice sounds like a 15 year old that already went through puberty and a lot of voices of the Robot Masters also don't sound as they fit the character either. '''Grade: '''C- Gameplay/Controls The gameplay is what you would expect from a Megaman game and believe me it's not that much different. Just your average shoot, jump and gain the weapon from the Robot Master formula, but with an added spice. This game features what is called the "Double Gear" system where Megaman can use 2 gears. The speed gear, slows down the motion of enemies and environmental traps, and the power gear increases the firepower of Megaman's weapons (yes, even his special weapons, giving him a power from Megaman X) but will overheat and shut down when used too long. There are quite a few difficulty levels as well. The newcomer mode gives you unlimited lives, unlimited Beat Call and Shock Guard parts and automatically gives you the energy balancer. So, for a good challenge, play the other difficulty levels. The controls are also what you expect, and as usual you can adjust the controls even during the game. '''Grade: '''A Replay Value There is a lot of extra content as well, there are challenges that you can try out to test your skills and see if they rank amongst the best (of course, online features are required for it) you can also earn medals for completing certain tasks dueing the game, you can also view the profiles of the game's enemies and Robot Masters too. '''Grade: '''B+ Final Thoughts This game is what you expect from a Megaman game, so maybe Capcom hasn't totally forgotten about the Blue Bomber, and this is definitely the first Megaman game developed since the departure of Keiji Inafune (the creator of the Megaman franchise). Though, the game could've been made as a way to mock Inafue since his recent game Mighty No. 9 flopped in game sales (but it was also a pretty good game). But nevertheless it's a solid game. '''Overall Grade: '''A-